megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Morgana
|englishva= }} Morgana is a playable character from Persona 5. He is a member and the second-in-command of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Appearances *''Persona 5'' / Royal: Playable Character; Magician Confidant **''Persona 5 (Manga)'' / Mementos Mission: Major Character **''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers: Major Character **Persona 5 The Animation: Major Character *Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight: Playable Character *Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight: DLC support voice *Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers: Playable Character *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Playable Character **Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth Roundabout Special'' Design In the Metaverse, Morgana is an anthropomorphic and biped cat-like creature with a large spheroidal head. His fur's predominantly black, with the exception of his limbs and tail, which also appear white. The bottom front half of his face is also white. Morgana wears a mask that covers the majority of his face (which can be unbuttoned from behind) with elliptic eyes which consist of white sclera, blue irises and black pupils. His outer ears are black with white inner ears. In addition, he has a yellow scarf around his neck and an utility belt around his hips, with two golden buttons and two bags attached. In the real world, Morgana retains the anatomy of a normal adult house cat. The fur coat on his body remains the same. His head is no longer covered by a mask, and is predominantly black with the exception of his muzzle, which is white. His blue irises now cover his entire eyes, hiding his sclera. He wears a yellow collar in place of his scarf and no longer wears a belt. In the Metaverse, Morgana can transform into a van which is based on the . The paint is dominantly black, with three yellow stripes on the hood (with the middle one being the thickest) and though they are symmetrical with one another, they are asymmetrically aligned with the vehicle itself, as they converge toward his left windshield. On the grille, there's a small golden emblem representing Morgana's biped head. In addition, the headlights represent his eyes, his ears are attached on the front side of the roof, and his tail is attached on the back. Unlike normal vehicles, it can also bend. For the majority of Persona 5, Morgana's anthropomorphic look is the one displayed in his dialogue portrait, no matter what form he's actually in or whether they're in the real world or not. However, after the Metaverse has been erased alongside his Metaverse form, he's instead perceived as a normal house-cat. In Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight, Morgana appears in his anthropomorphic form. For his Ball Stage Outfit, he retains his mask, but no longer wears an utility belt. Instead, he wears a white t-shirt with a gold "M" logo, with small "BAD⭐CAT" letters engraved below. He attains a large red scarf and black sneakers with gold shoelaces and white soles. He also wears a large gold crown on his head, with large "KING" letters carved around it, repeating the same word twice. Red diamond shaped gems are engraved between those letters, with the exception of those between "G" and "K," as they're shaped like stars instead, serving as word spacing. Additionally, he also wears a golden chain bracelet on his left wrist. In Persona 5 Royal, Morgana temporarily attains the form of a human. He has sleek dark blue hair with side-swept bangs and blue eyes. He wears a gray jacket over a dark beige scoop neck shirt, alongside a thin yellow necklace. In addition, he wears white jeans with a black belt and black sneakers with white shoelaces, soles and toe caps. Personality While appearing to be a cat, Morgana emphatically insists to be a human, and sticks with the team as he believes they'll be able to help him discover his origins and regain his true form. Despite this, sometimes he instinctively meows and self-grooms, being able to get used to his lifestyle as a cat easily. However, he demonstrates a number of qualities which are absent in ordinary animals - a sense of morality, empathy, and even a sense of style. But even though Morgana's intelligent, he's shown to be out of touch with the modern world. This is conveyed through his unfamiliarity with technology, and his initial assumption that his knowledge on the Metaverse is supposed to be common sense. Morgana's initial belief that he's human is the main source that preserves his self-assured character intact, though it's magnified the height of his own worth significantly, making him feel important and useful for the world and those around him. But since being human is just an assumption, his appearance of a cat causes him to develop an inferiority complex and feelings of worthlessness, making him very insecure about his true identity, ergo his irritation to being called and thought of as nothing more than a cat, which lessens his sense of identity. This makes him struggle to change their minds often, spurring numerous fights between him and Ryuji Sakamoto. However, Morgana's identity issues can dig deeper, as his appearance prevents him from belonging among humans, to the point where his end goal is intertwined to changing his appearance to a human. Since his sense of identity naturally makes him unable to fit in the desolated or shadow-infested Metaverse, he has no place to belong, with his only hope being discovering his origins, the possibility that he's human, and the Phantom Thieves who promise to help him. Despite his efforts to hide his vulnerabilities early on, there are times when Morgana's more open, most notable example being when he's alone with the protagonist, as he seems to have trust in him. He's shown to speak his mind in front of him, and shares most of his worries and frustrations as well; he even tried to tell him about his deepest insecurities when he felt uncertain about his identity, despite failing to muster the courage to do so. During their school life, Morgana's shown to be very supportive and encouraging towards the protagonist and his growth, delivering an optimistic and forgiving outlook during their school life, working against the pressure of his life and status as a criminal. Morgana is chivalrous in nature, showing a very gentlemanly side towards Ann Takamaki, whom he develops a crush out of admiration for her empathetic and courageous personality, alongside her beauty; he refers to her as "Lady Ann" as a sign of respect. Morgana can be outspoken and blunt in stating his opinions. He can be rather irritable, being willing to warn or scold his teammates if they're not careful. He is willing to speak against injustice as well: though he often keeps his cool during infiltration, he can lose his temper if their plan doesn't go as planned or if he has little faith he'll be able to correct things through normal means. Despite that, there are times when he'd prefer if someone behaved a different way, but decides to leave it be, as it's either not as important or it demands patience, leaving him with a confused or defeated look. This treatment includes Futaba Sakura while she was learning to open up, having him withstand her playful abuse and any trouble that she might've caused him. In addition, Morgana can be quite sassy and mischievous, as he seems to enjoy teasing his teammates, especially Ryuji and his intelligence; however, his lighthearted attitude is a sign that he's able to accept their flaw without demanding change. Despite his cocky attitude, Morgana is actually quite level-headed, having the sense to know when it's best to retreat and fight another day, as well as often warning the others not to let their emotions get the better of them. However, this level-headedness is not absolute, as he's shown to get engrossed by "the embodiment of human desire." When something that fits that description is in display, he loses all sense of reason and starts fawning over it out of affection and admiration, as demonstrated with Kamoshida's treasure. This proves to be his undoing in Madarame's Palace, where his touching of a golden vase containing a Treasure Demon results in the entire team sans Joker getting trapped in a laser cage. Additionally, Morgana's feelings for Ann have easily developed a perverted side as well, as he and Ryuji were caught trying to peek under her skirt during their hot pot celebration. Morgana's a heavy daydreamer as well, as he's shown to fantasize about what would happen if he were to become human, to the point where he imagines his supposed true form having the appearance a handsome man while living a luxurious life. Additionally, Morgana's hopeful about Ann as well, trying everything he can think of to convince her to fall in love with him in return. In reality, Ann doesn't realize that Morgana has feelings for her in the first place. Despite his tendencies, Morgana takes responsibility when necessary, either showing feelings of guilt or outright apologizing if he's made a mistake. So when his expectations are betrayed, he keeps it to himself and learns to live with the truth, even though it leaves him disappointed or heartbroken. However, one way he copes with the truth is by trying to appreciate what he has already, as Morgana expresses that even if he doesn't turn out to be human, his fate could be worse, being a strange creature instead of a cat; and despite what Ann thinks of him, he only wants her to be happy in the end. Morgana strongly believes in doing the right thing, as he's shown to consider that the ideal person is a hero figure that helps people in need. He acts gallantly at times, in hopes that this would be his true identity. In addition, these ideals could easily be muffled, as he's shown to be desperate to become human and in turn have a place to belong, which Ann describes as "wanting someone to save him too." His plight even blinded him from his sense of morality at one point, as he was willing to steal Suguru Kamoshida's heart at the risk of causing a mental shutdown within him, fully understanding the consequences behind that outcome. But even so, he still tried to avoid causing harm as much as possible, as he's neglected the avenue of directly killing Kamoshida's Shadow. However, when the Phantom Thieves give him a place to belong, his just self is unleashed; this attitude is what helps him and Ryuji put aside their differences and allow the two to work together. Though some of his teammates might be pressured into questioning their morals in terms of whether what they're doing is right, Morgana shows immovable faith in his own ideals. However, this approach has its downsides, as it inevitably forced him in a dilemma between his morals and his feelings: once he's started to lose faith in his claim that he's human, he started to feel worthless and insignificant to the world in general, making feel undeserving to stay with the Phantom Thieves. It also made him experience a huge drop in his self-esteem, making him vulnerable to peer pressure and instinctively submissive to what his friends think of him. The most notable example is when Ryuji constantly makes jokes about Morgana's supposed inadequacy and disposable state, despite no harm being meant in the long run. Even though Morgana slowly assumed their opinions as the truth, Morgana was afraid of losing the only place he could belong, considering he's lost hope in making progress on finding out who he is or why he was born, so he tried to suppressing his submissive nature, causing him to enter a state of denial and force himself to believe he's human. However, Haru teaches him that he should validate his own feelings and accept himself to be part of the world he wants to support, despite who he is or how little he might bring to the table. Morgana's overall loyal to the Phantom Thieves, treating them as equals during missions and gatherings due to the nature of their deal, having both sides require one-another in order to succeed. He refers to a number of contributions or mistakes the team makes to be united effort, constantly referring to these actions in "we." Though he's initially held a distant give-and-take relationship with the Thieves and has been planning on leaving the group and moving on after restoring his memory, his fruitless journey led to the Phantom Thieves growing on him as he's started to love being with them. He's shown signs of gratitude for their hospitality, especially since he has no other place to belong. This helped boost his loyalty to a state of selflessness, to the point where he's been willing to protect his friends, even if at the cost of his own life. Near the end, Morgana realizes and admits that humans are actually people he looks up to, and has shown to value them and their potential to change the world dearly. This is likely why he's shown to fawn over human desires at first, as he's been obsessed with belonging among them. However, this compulsion was shown to be neutralized after Morgana learned that he belongs in the Phantom Thieves, as Ann pointed out that he seemed calm and collected when he took Okumura's treasure. Despite this, he still holds a passion for humans in the end, so seeing them imprison themselves in Mementos so their wishes are granted was something that saddened him, and did everything he could to knock them back to their senses. Even though Morgana demonstrates modesty in terms of his own general value, he's persistent in following his own feelings, and in turn, protecting what he cares for. Profile ''Persona 5'' Morgana is an amnesiac that remembers almost nothing about his past or himself. Despite his appearance of a mysterious cat-like creature, he believes to have been human. He theorizes the core of Mementos may have the answers. In order to achieve his goal, he began to investigate Mementos, and checked on numerous Palaces for clues. ''First Heist: Suguru Kamoshida'' During his investigation in Kamoshida's Palace, he gets captured and locked in a prison cell. The shadow of the Palace's owner, Suguru Kamoshida, tortured him while he was apprehended. Locked in his cell, Morgana eventually spots two teenagers scurrying outside the prison - the protagonist and Ryuji Sakamoto. Knowing they're the key to releasing him, he cries for help, imploring them to help him out. However, they're instead confused and distrustful of him, thinking he could be no different than the rest of the shadows that attacked them. Desperate, Morgana resorts to making a deal with them - if they release him, in exchange he'll help them escape the castle - without his help, the two will be inevitably caught. Pressured, Ryuji concedes to helping him. Once released, Morgana fulfills his end of the bargain, guiding them towards their exit. .]] On their way to escape, due to Morgana still being unaware of the teenagers' names, he refers to them as "Blondie" and "Frizzy Hair" (Ryuji and the protagonist respectively). When their escape route is blocked by shadows, despite Ryuji understandably starting to panic, Morgana doesn't flinch, summoning his Persona Zorro. Being knowledgeable of the Metaverse, he teaches the basics to the protagonist, who joins him in battle. After helping the two escape, they go on their separate ways, with Morgana staying behind to investigate. However, Morgana becomes interested in the two, especially the protagonist, believing they could be useful to helping him discover his past. The day after, Morgana finds them again at the castle's entrance. He's asked by Ryuji to guide him towards the the other students imprisoned within the castle, later revealed that it's in order to free them. Morgana accepts, with the only condition being that the protagonist tags along. On their way, Ryuji's hatred towards Kamoshida becomes apparent for Morgana. Despite warning Ryuji not to let his emotions get the better of him, he grows to sympathize with him once he finds out how much Kamoshida wronged him. In addition, though Morgana has often been left frustrated with Ryuji's simple-minded and reckless nature, he acknowledges that he has similar potential to the protagonist once he awakens to his powers. During that day's exploration, Morgana taught the protagonist some battle techniques and further explains how the mysterious world works, though it's built upon the assumption they're working on a deal, assuming they'll continue cooperating with him once he plays his part. However, since the two have never promised anything, they leave him behind. This infuriates Morgana, as he no longer can have them help him retrieve his true form, in addition to feeling betrayed and insulted from them not paying him back for helping them. For the next few days, he moves to the real world to search for the protagonist and Ryuji, getting lost in the process. Eventually, he finds them in Shujin Academy, appearing before them as a normal cat. He overheard them talking about their failed attempts to deal with Kamoshida, so in order to get the two to ally with him, Morgana tempts them by giving them a rough idea on another solution: Kamoshida's castle is deeply connected to his heart, and causing it to disappear will erase the real Kamoshida's desires and turn him into a good person, with the guilt of his crimes forcing him to confess. However, compared to his previous attempt, Morgana wants them to settle a deal first before he guides them further. Despite that, Morgana decides to warn them about the potential risks behind his operation: erasing a person's desires can erase their will to eat, sleep, necessities necessary to survival. If they're not given proper care, they might die. This makes Ryuji hesitate, so Morgana gives them additional time to think. The day after, Shiho Suzui's sudden attempted suicide encourages the protagonist and Ryuji to act on taking down Kamoshida, having the three share the determination needed to take the risk of murdering him, continuing their deal. They continue their investigation in Kamoshida's Palace after school. Either way, their infiltration is interrupted by Ann Takamaki's appearance and imprisonment in the castle, having the three shift their focus on rescuing her instead. When they return back in the real world after her awakening, they agree to recruit her, giving the team the remaining manpower they need. The group decides to plan on finding a quick way to gather for their missions, with Morgana choosing to stay in the real world as he can't contact them otherwise. In that case, he needs someone to take care of him for the time being, nominating the protagonist on taking that role. He moves in together with him to Cafe Leblanc, sharing the bed in the attic. As normal people cannot understand Morgana, he imitates the life of a normal house cat. The two settle on a deal, having Morgana teach the protagonist how to craft infiltration tools over time in exchange for him being taken care of. This pleases Morgana, as he's now closer to restoring his true form. Morgana decides to accompany the protagonist wherever he goes, mainly to look after his daily life and the effects it'll have on his Persona's strength, suggesting several methods to help boost his productivity and development when appropriate. As getting around in cat form seems to be inconvenient for him, he decides it's best to deal with being carried in his bag instead. In addition, Morgana wants to participate in their group chats as well, asking the protagonist to type for him. Morgana can change into a van that the Phantom Thieves use as transportation to explore the Mementos dungeon (though he cannot create air conditioning, which becomes a problem when entering the desert-based Futaba's Palace). Morgana's a loyal friend and guide to the Phantom Thieves on the mechanics of the Metaverse. ''Fifth Heist: Kunikazu Okumura'' The Phantom Thieves' victory against Medjed causes a boom in popularity, resulting in massive support and even merchandise to capitalize on their success. Though it excites some of its members, considerably Ryuji, Morgana doesn't show to be influenced by their fame, even showing preference over the old days when they weren't relevant. To wrap up their helping Futaba overcome her social shyness, the group goes to the beach, proceeding to spend the day enjoying themselves. Though for Morgana, he's shown to be unable to contribute much to their gathering, misunderstanding Makoto's problems out of tactlessness, and even being left behind by the boys to have him keep an eye on their stuff while they attempt to pick up girls. Their outing wraps up with Ryuji making fun of Morgana's supposed inadequacy, considering that Futaba's taken over his role as Navigator, proving herself to be far more naturally talented than he is. However, contrary to later on, Morgana doesn't seem to be discontent with their day, or affected by it for that matter. The night after, Morgana's insecurities of his own identity manifest in a dream, seeing himself emerging out of sludge in Mementos, having an eye color that matches those of people's shadow selves. This nightmare distressed Morgana greatly, worrying him that he could being a shadow or a monster. This occurred due to his failure to find anything about his past for months on end, having him doubt whether he's human in the first place, and now finally admitting to himself that he might turn out to be a cat. Since Morgana can't figure out his origins and doesn't have anywhere else to go, he decides it's best he stays with the Phantom Thieves. However, since he no longer considers himself to be human, it causes a huge dent in his self-esteem, and starts to make him feel insignificant and lacking in a good reason to stay with the Thieves. Due to this, Morgana tries to seek validation from his friends, e.g. checking how much value they have in his ability to transform into a van; but since they don't take that ability seriously, he loses merit in it himself. Morgana was also afraid to tell his friends about his doubts about himself, likely because of what they would think of him, and perhaps pressure him into leaving. On the contrary, despite being openly depressed, he wasn't pressured to open up by his friends all that much, being shrugged off by Futaba as "acting weird:" however, no harm was meant in this, as it's likely that the Phantom Thieves' newfound fame and acceptance from society made them desensitized. However, the night before Shujin's School Trip to Hawaii, Morgana tried to muster the courage to tell the protagonist about his troubles, but he failed to do so, discarding the topic entirely. Since nobody else could help him, he eventually tried to deny the feelings the group implanted into him, in turn allowing himself to believe he's human and feel like he's fit in. When the Phantom Thieves come back from their trip overseas, they immediately host their next meeting the night after. However, his friends' inaction involving infiltrating Okumura causes a misunderstanding, making Morgana think they're just being indolent, as they've grown arrogant due to their fame. He especially focuses on Ryuji, whom Morgana was disappointed in the most, believing that he's now only a thief as an excuse to pick up girls. However, Ryuji counters him carelessly, claiming he's also acting out of his own benefit. Though his argument is a misunderstanding as well, this might've triggered Morgana's insecurities, causing him to lash out at him. Mona's failure to change their minds likely worsened his state of mind, making him declare that he'll infiltrate Okumura and catch the supposed culprit behind the mental shutdowns all on his own, with the goal of proving to them (and himself) that he deserves to stay. However, his impression on his friends made him feel like they never accepted him in the first place, thus talking down on and trying to shun him in the process. Feeling lost and alone, Morgana leaves the team, with defeating Okumura being his last sliver of hope. However, despite his assumptions, this caused the group to be immensely worried for him, especially Futaba and the protagonist. And even though Ryuji never realized what Morgana's been going through, hence expecting him to come back in no time, it also conveys that he sees him as part of the team as well. While trying to infiltrate Okumura's Palace, Morgana is almost immediately defeated by the Palace's Shadows, who only leave him alive because they do not regard him as a threat. However, he is saved and nursed back to health by Haru Okumura, who retains the ability to understand his cat form in the real world due to having been inside the Palace. After learning about her personal troubles, he decides to help her become a Phantom Thief despite her lack of a true Persona at that time due to her unwillingness to acknowledge her more selfish motives in rebelling against her father. The two have tried to infiltrate his palace together by sneaking in. When the original Phantom Thieves show up to steal Kunikazu's heart, Morgana introduces Haru as "Beauty Thief" (which is later revealed to be Haru's idea) and claims her to be a far better apprentice than his former teammates-a claim that is immediately undercut by Haru's inexperience and shyness. The two have also rehearsed their lines in advance, with Haru forgetting her own. Eventually, Morgana cuts their conversation short, focusing on taking the treasure instead, having Haru unlock the next gate. But since the other end of the gate is brimming with shadows, everyone's forced to flee, causing the two sides to go astray from each-other. On a later day, the two sides clash again in Mementos, as this time they want to apologize to Morgana. Though Ann gave him a heartfelt sorry, Ryuji's unawareness of Morgana's state of mind made him deliver an awkward apology and overall making him sound half-hearted, and in turn condescending and derisive. This hurt Mona in the process, who likely felt was being talked down on, but he tried to rule them out as just being overly cocky, angering him in the process. Desperate to invalidate their opinion of him, he dares them to try and catch him in his bus form, while they chase him on foot. Morgana and Haru eventually flee, finding themselves in a back alley. Morgana started insisting that he wants nothing to do with the group, denying his desire to belong. However, Haru's abusive fiance finds Haru and tries to abduct her; Morgana's determined to save her as shown by him blindly jumping on her fiance's leg and yelling for help after he's hurt from the fight, drawing the Phantom Thieves and in turn dealing with the fiance themselves, though he threatens them once he leaves. Though Morgana tried to endure and discard his injuries, he took Haru's troubles seriously (whom was in physical and emotional pain,) causing him to soften and beg the party to help her - their putting aside their differences and agreement to give her a place to rest was what brought Morgana back to his senses and realize how much he wronged them. Initially, Morgana's reluctant to return back with the Phantom Thieves. He explains to them that, since he no longer has anything to bring to the table and that it's unlikely he'll turn back into a human, there's no good reason to stay with them and believes it's best they've split up, ignoring his personal wishes in the process. However, Haru catches onto the situation and encourages him to separate his sense of morality and allow his true feelings out, finally giving Morgana the courage he needed to come clean - he admitted that though he saw this team as a temporary dwelling initially until he regained his memories, he eventually couldn't make any progress on who he is or why he was born, having no other place to go; he wanted to become human because he wanted a reason of his own to stay with the Phantom Thieves, as he had no one he wanted to save or get revenge on, feeling like he wouldn't have a good reason to stay otherwise. In the end, he admits that he really wants to stay with them. Though he is insistently worried if the group is certain in putting up with any trouble he might attract their way, they quickly brush away his doubts, accepting him in the family with open arms, to his relief. Morgana's now certain he belongs with the Phantom Thieves. After that evening, everything reverts back to normal as usual. Morgana's confident and self-assured personality is back. Even though Morgana's assumption that he's human has been what secured his self-esteem, his cheeky and cocky attitude is continued nonetheless: this expresses that he's no longer letting himself be restricted by his true identity. In addition, he's no longer phased by his friends ignoring or making fun of him. After the gang sent their calling card to Okumura and confronted him in his Palace, he manages to manipulate Haru, successfully imprisoning the rest of the Phantom Thieves sans Morgana. With Haru's refusal to join her father and leave her friends behind, he tries to bribe Morgana with money and fame. However, his deal is quickly declined, as Morgana proclaims that he values his friends to a point where they're irreplaceable for him, establishing his strengthened resolve and devotion. He proceeds to swiftly knocking his remote out of his hand with his slingshot, unlocking the cage and in turn saving them. In contrast to his debonair attitude during his speech, he got really excited over successfully hitting bulls-eye, with Ryuji and Futaba coming their way to praise him. Back home, Morgana admits to the protagonist that he was so hung up on wanting to be human because he needed a goal in life, or a reason to live. But since he's certain he belongs with the Phantom Thieves, he's going to do whatever it takes to ensure they succeed. ''Final Heist: Mementos'' When the team's efforts to expose Shido are left null by the general public, after a long pause, Morgana decides to reveal to everyone that it's possible to change the masses' hearts by stealing the treasure from the depths of Mementos, thus erasing the Metaverse. Though for Morgana, it's likely that he thought (or knew) that erasing the Metaverse would mean he'd have to disappear as well, but decided to keep that part a secret from everyone else. Instead, he warns them about other potential consequences they'll have to face, including the end of their work as Phantom Thieves and ability to steal the heart of any corrupt individuals in the future. In the end, everyone agrees to go with storming Mementos, leaving the responsibility of apprehending criminals to the adults. That night, when Morgana and the protagonist get ready for bed, Morgana wants to let something out to him, but changes his mind and decides to keep quiet, though it's out of the want to have the protagonist rest well, instead of being caused by an insecurity. The protagonist allows him to talk anyway, and contrary to before, instead of talking about himself, Morgana admits that he actually admires him, asserting that there is something special inside him. After that, Morgana's Persona reawakens into Mercurius. When the protagonist falls asleep, Morgana shows pity for his situation as well, saddened by the unfair circumstances he's been forced in after how much he's fought. The morning when he wakes up with the protagonist, while preparing to erase the Metaverse, Morgana spends a short moment to appreciate how much the Phantom Thieves have grown over the year. However, when they first enter Mementos, he's shown to hesitate over his sacrifice, checking if the group has second thoughts about their choice. Though he ends up going anyway, Ann and Haru both notice that there's something wrong with how he acts. On their way down to the Depths of Mementos, Morgana slowly starts to regain some of his memories, recognizing parts of that place. He remembers seeing the humans that have trapped themselves in the cage, thus why he's assumed he's human himself. Later on, they find the mysterious Quarantine Cell that is later revealed to be the Velvet Room, which Morgana recognizes, stating he was born there, created by someone to guide the Phantom Thieves, though his memory is still foggy and can't remember anything else. Once they find the Holy Grail at the bottom of Mementos, Morgana shows another hint of hesitation when they prepare to battle, but quickly ignores his fears and focuses on the task at hand. When their efforts to defeat it are rendered null, Morgana admits his frustrations about what humanity has turned into, going against the reason he admires them in the first place. When the party is defeated by Yaldabaoth at the core of Mementos, they're thrown back in Shibuya. This is when Morgana regains all of his memories and understands his true purpose vividly. However, the act of merging Mementos and the real world starts to erase the group from the public's cognition, to which Morgana feels deeply resposible for. Later, everyone else wakes up in the Velvet Room, and after the protagonist encourages most of his party to free themselves from their cages, Morgana shows up as well, explaining everything to them. It is revealed that Morgana was created by Igor to assist the protagonist in his journey, after he was imprisoned and replaced by Yaldabaoth. When Yaldabaoth tries to rid all hope from the Phantom Thieves, despite everyone else's state of hopelessness Morgana's passion for humanity is what helps him stand up for everyone and declare that they're not going to give up on him until the bitter end. Though his words only manage to touch the heart of Yuuki Mishima, he successfully inspired everyone else to rebel as well. Their cheers in turn invigorate rest of the Phantom Thieves, rendering any attacks that come their way void. Once they successfully defeat Yaldabaoth, Morgana's left feeling fulfilled due to helping those he admired, even if he humbly stated that they just needed someone to remind them the fact that they could change the world, and takes Mementos' treasure along with him. Doing so, his existence tied to Mementos causes him to dissipate from existence as well, leaving the Phantom Thieves heartbroken. However, Morgana shows no regard to his own demise; instead, he gives them an inspirational message. ''Epilogue'' After the protagonist is confined, Morgana's words and admiration are what inspire the remaining members of the team to wake up from their slump and do what they can to free him. However, during the day the protagonist is freed from his confinement, Morgana returns to Cafe Leblanc in cat form. He explains that despite his other world self disappearing, he returned in his normal cat form likely due to the Phantom Thieves keeping him in their minds and approving his belonging in the team. While he reappeared back in Shibuya, he decided not to follow the Phantom Thieves home, instead waiting until the protagonist's release from Juvenile Hall to return, much to the anger of the party. Hearing the protagonist's departure next month, Morgana decides to follow him and find a way to become human, believing that even though he was not human originally, it does not mean he cannot become one. In the epilogue, he is seen sabotaging a car with two spies targeting the former Phantom Thieves before going on vacation together with the party. Confidant Morgana's Confidant unlocks automatically on April 15th and ranks out during fixed events during the Story. Maxing this Confidant makes Zorro evolve into Mercurius and unlocks the fusion of Futsunushi. Morgana's Follow Up attack, gained after reaching Rank 3 of his Confidant after the completion of Madarame's Palace, has him transform into bus form and strike all enemies on the field for a critical hit. Morgana's farewell gift after maxing his Confidant is Morgana's Scarf, allowing the protagonist to use Pickpocket in New Game+ once their Confidant has been established. According to Morgana upon receiving it, it is the only remnant of his original thief costume when returning to the real world. ''Persona 5 Royal'' On December 31st, Morgana saw a television celebrity famous for his looks and talent and wished that he could become a human like that. When the Dream World events happen, on the start of the year he was bestowed the form of this celebrity via the dream, though he speaks in his old voice. In reality, this is merely an illusion created by Takuto Maruki, who managed to get infinite reach of his cogntive warping abilities and affected Morgana this way. After snapping six other Phantom Thieves from Takuto's spell, Morgana will be snapped out as well and when the illusion breaks, he will automatically revert into cat form on-screen. After defeating Adam Kadmon, Morgana transforms into a helicopter due to being affected by the Theives' cognition so they can escape the collapsing debris. After the protagonist is dragged down by a powerless Takuto for a final resolve, he departs both of them alongside the rest of the Thieves out of Oodaiba. Should the protagonist cut a deal with Takuto, regardless of a direct offer or not, he will forever remain human and will consider enrolling to Shujin. He can be seen dating Ann in the credits. ''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers'' Morgana is first seen in the subway with the protagonist, Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke. Morgana transforms into a van and they enter the Mementos. Later, Morgana acts as a sound signal when Kazuya Makigami and his gang raid Cafe Leblanc. Morgana helps fight Kazuya in the Mementos and delivers the key to Naoya Makigami. ''Persona 5 Manga'' Morgana's role in the manga is mostly the same as in the game. In the manga adaptation, Morgana appears before Ryuji and the protagonist after they confront Kamoshida for his role in Shiho's suicide attempt. Not only does Morgana agree to help the two, but he also reveals he found the Treasure of Kamoshida's palace before meeting the boys. Quotes Persona 5 - Morgana Quotes (Confidant and Battle) Persona 5 - Morgana Quotes (Navigator) Persona 5 Dancing In Starlight - Morgana English Voicelines Persona 5 General= *''"What a kind girl... Such admirable consideration for others... And the innocence to cast herself into the jaws of death to achieve her goal... She cares about her friends, and she's beautiful to boot... What a girl! She's captured my heart..."'' (Morgana talking about Ann Takamaki) *''"A man who saves those in trouble in the west, while punishing evildoers who may lurk in the east! A man who chastises people that smoke inside in the south, while saving bullied cats in the north. A man who has a sturdy body and vows to do one good deed a day, be it rain or shine. -- I'm that kind of ideal person. ...Or so I hope."'' (Morgana, Rank 3) *''"That Kaneshiro truly was an evil stain on society. Same with Kamoshida, and Madarame too. They hurt and exploited others just to satisfy their desires... Still, there were people around who noticed their terrible deeds, weren't there? I wonder why they turned a blind eye... Why doesn't anyone help?"'' Morgana, Rank 5) *''"Well, I've gotten pretty used to my life as a cat too. And to be frank, this storage room isn't bad either. Then again, I can't wait to turn back to being a human so I can move out. Maybe I'll live a life of luxury in a suite on the highest floor... ...... But rather than becoming some weird thing, maybe staying as a cat isn't so bad either..."'' (Morgana, Rank 7) *''"Heh... *chuckle* Don't take me for such a fool... Everything's gains and losses for you, isn't it? I pity you, Mr. CEO. You lived with Haru for seventeen years and you still haven't realized? In this world, there are tons of things that money and fame can't buy! What point would there be in only saving myself!? Nobody could replace these guys, period! You know what that means? Your offer was a no-go from the start!"'' (Morgana declining Kunikazu Okumura's offer) *''"I've actually been thinking a bit about my actions this time... I was way too worried about who I am, and how I don't compare to the other members of our group. Turns out I just don't have any guts, huh?"'' (Morgana, Rank 9) *''"Honestly... you're amazing. There's definitely something special about you. You dodge everything the enemies throw at you like it's your destiny. At first I just thought you were going to be an useful tool for me... but now this is where I belong. -- ...It's not like me to say all that embarrassing stuff. But still... I think it's fine. For tonight, at least."'' (Morgana to the protagonist, Rank 10) *''"I've made up my mind. I will see my justice through for the sake of protecting what I care about. ...The same goes for you guys too! If you've decided to take the world from him, don't compromise your ideals to the very end!"'' (Morgana, against Yaldabaoth) |-| Battle= |-| Navigator= |-| Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight General= * "Humans are full of possibility, after all. Being with you just reaffirms that fact. By the way, do you... Do you think I'm full of possibility, too?" (Morgana, Rank 8) |-| Dance= |-| Gallery Suit |File:P5D Morgana Stray Sheep Suit.png|Stray Sheep Suit |File:P5D Morgana Trish Costume v1.png|Trish Costume v1 |File:P5D Morgana Trish Costume v2.png|Trish Costume v2 |File:P5D Morgana Heeho Costume.png|Heeho Costume |File:P5D Morgana Gouto Costume.png|Gouto Costume |File:P5D Morgana WEGO Tshirt.png|WEGO T-Shirt |File:P5D Morgana Featherman Costume.png|Feather Rockhopper }} by Shigenori Soejima. |File:Morgana_Van_Real.jpg|A real life Morgana Van. |File:PersonaStalkerClub Morgana Doll.jpg|A mini needle felted Morgana doll in Persona Stalker Club, Episode 25. |File:P5 New Years 2017 Illustration of the Protagonist and Morgana.png|New Years Illustration (2017) of Morgana and the protagonist. (Tweet) |File:Nendroid Morgana.jpg|Morgana Nendoroid Figure. |File:Jagarico 23rd Anniversary Morgana Artwork.png|Morgana eating Jagarico. (Tweet) |File:Teddie and Morgana 200000 Followers.jpg|Morgana with Teddie in the 200,000 followers celebration (Tweet) |File:Morgana Koromaru NewYears2018.jpg|New Years Illustration (2018) of Morgana and Koromaru. (Tweet) |File:P5_Morgana_Pop_figure.jpeg|Morgana Funko Pop Figure |File:Morgana_VendingMachine1.jpg|Morgana Vending Machine at Atlus HQ (Tweet) |File:Morgana_VendingMachine2.jpg|Morgana Vending Machine at Atlus HQ (2) (Tweet) |File:Persora MementoMori.jpg| |File:Persora-Golden-Best-5.jpg| |File:Persora JokerMorgana Transparent.png| |File:Morgana Dessert.jpg|Morgana Dessert at Anime Expo 2019 |File:Persona 5 Escape Room Key Visual.jpg|Morgana in the Real Escape Game collaboration |File:Persona_5_x_Sanrio_.jpeg|Persona 5, in collaboration with Sanrio |File:MorganaMascot ATLUSArtShow.jpg|Alternate Morgana Mascot, used in #ATLUSArtShow. Temporary. }} Etymology Unlike the rest of the Phantom Thieves, Morgana's name isn't Japanese, and is written in Katakana (モルガナ). His name is a direct reference to , who is a powerful enchantress (or fairy, hence "le Fay") in the . Her name has multiple variations, with one of them being "Morgana." Morgan's name likely comes from Old Welsh or Old Breton "Morgen," meaning "Sea-born." This meaning likely relates to the fact that Morgana's birthplace is in Mementos, or the Sea of Souls. Morgana's codename, Mona (モナ), is a direct reference to Monā (モナー), the mascot cat created by textboard users. Coincidentally, is also the name of the island where Captain Kidd (who is also Ryuji's Persona) reportedly buried his fortunes. Since Morgana doesn't necessarily need that codename, as he has no reason to cover his identity to the public, it can also be used as a nickname, or even an endearment. In Other Languages Trivia * Shigenori Soejima designed Morgana with the idea of having a "cat partner" in mind, which correlates to the protagonist's design being reminiscent of a cat. Great care was taken in drawing him so that he wasn't overly cute, with the goal of giving him room for his big personality and role in the story. His Persona Zorro was designed around that point as well, being made big in contrast to his minuscule size. But since Morgana constantly wonders who he is in the game, the team decided to make Zorro incomplete by not giving him proper arms.Persona 5 Official Design Works Artbook Review. LH Yeung.net Blog - AniGames (February 25th, 2017; Morgana translation notes added on March 10th, 2017) * is one of Soejima's favorite shows, so Morgana was designed with the same mask in mind. * Morgana's color palette goes with Soejima's personal rule of designing mascots (using the "toy color" set of red, yellow and blue); this rule applied to Aigis and Teddie as well. * Early designs of Morgana were done with the image of a female in mind, giving him a smooth rubber body. He was also supposed be able to transform into anything, not just a van. * One of the early ideas for Morgana's vehicle design was to have him be a sports car, however, he would have been too small to fit the entire gang and so the idea was scrapped. * Morgana's dialogues in the real world are accompanied with the onomatopoeia "Meow~/Nya~" to indicate that other people cannot understand his words. * In the original Japanese version, Morgana uses the archaic first person pronoun "wagahai" (ワガハイ/吾輩), which was used by older men of high social stature and has an arrogant tone. This may be a reference to Natsumi Soseki's 1905 satire novel (吾輩は猫である, Wagahai wa Neko de Aru). ** Additionally, Morgana refers to Ann as "Ann- " (アン殿) in the Japanese version, rather than "Lady Ann." It roughly means "lord," "master" or "milord." It is also used to indicate that the person referred to has the same (high) rank as the referrer, yet commands respect from the speaker. ** In Royal, he also refers to Lavenza as "Lavenza-dono," which solidifies his connections with the Velvet Room. * Morgana is the only member of the Phantom Thieves to be able to summon a Persona without requiring to take off his mask. This forshadows that that he is from the Velvet Room, as its residents are one of the very few characters who do not use any external devices to summon them if they are present. ** Additionally, Morgana's the only playable character whose mask isn't made out of a solid material. But rather, it's made out of fabric. * Morgana is the first Navigator that can do fighting and navigation at same time. Before Futaba joins, if Morgana is knocked out in battle he does not faint. Instead, he runs away to the back stage and becomes the Navigator. Any party member can still use any revival item or skill on him and put him back on the front row. ** Due to this, he also becomes the first one whose dialogues become affected by the status changes he gets inflicted with. * Shown only in a few concept artworks and his All-Out Attack portrait, Morgana has a small black nose tucked underneath the edge of his mask. The shape is similar to the one of his cat counterpart. * Shown in his sprites and some promotional artwork, there are two dents on the sides of his mask. In some artwork, they are depicted as holes. * If the protagonist lacks the train fee to make a return trip to Yongen-Jaya, Morgana will use his secret savings to give him the needed amount of money to return to there, preventing him from getting stuck with no way to progress. This could be a reference to Gouto-Douji, who loans his disciple money to pay for the travel fees should he run out of money. * Morgana is actually not the first talking cat in the series: the first being Lieutenant General Zula from Persona 2: Eternal Punishment, and Gouto-Douji from the Devil Summoner (Series). * At one point, Morgana explains that a cat transforming into a vehicle is something engraved into (Japanese) people's minds, indirectly referencing the from the animated movie directed by Hayao Miyazaki. ** Additionally, when he's about to transform, his pose is similar to the transformation poses of Showa Era Kamen Rider. * Although Morgana's running animation in the Metaverse, which transforms his legs into a swirling vortex, may be interpreted as being inspired by the Roadrunner or Sonic the Hedgehog, it's more likely that it comes straight from comical expression.https://twitter.com/p5jouhoukyoku/status/752052644772884480 ** Additionally, when thinking of a way to reach the floating bank in Kaneshiro's Palace, Ryuji asks if Morgana can bring out some sort of flight tools. Morgana retorts that he is not some "robot cat" (Doraemon) who can source all kinds of futuristic gadgets from his fourth-dimensional pocket, with the most recurring one being the for flight. * In the Japanese version, when Morgana is transformed into a rat in battle, he will make noise reminiscent of who is also voiced by Ikue Outani. Also, in one of the phone texts, the protagonist may say "Morgana, I choose you," a probable reference to "Pikachu, I choose you." * In the OVA Dark Sun... (Persona 5: The Animation), Morgana attempts to explain why they did not steal Sae's treasure to her, but she can only hear him meowing. This indicates that a person needs to enter the Metaverse by themselves to hear him talk; They cannot hear his words even if their Shadow Self has encountered him inside the Metaverse. * In Persona Q2, unlike the other Phantom Thieves of Hearts that turn into their usual clothes when inside the Cinema, Morgana doesn't revert back to his cat form; he is always in his Metaverse form both inside the Cinema and in the Labyrinths. * The official Atlus Persona department Twitter account, playing the role of Morgana, stated that since he doesn't know what his birthday is, he's happy to celebrate it on April 11th instead, which is the day he met the protagonist for the first time. This is actually a response to an event arranged by fans, which celebrates their encounter every year since 2017. The Twitter account also attached a hashtag the fans have made that celebrates their 2nd anniversary. The Twitter account has never mentioned their first anniversary, nor have they mentioned any anniversary that comes after. そうか、今日4月11日はワガハイがオマエに初めて出会った日だったな…。祝ってくれてありがとう、みんな。ワガハイ誕生日わからないから、すごくうれしいぜ！　 #0411モナとの出会い2周年. @p_kouhou (April 11th, 2018) Appearances in Other Media References Category:Persona 5 Allies Category:Magician Arcana Category:Persona 5 Royal Characters Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight Characters Category:Persona Q2 Characters Category:Persona Q2 Allies Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Characters